jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic World Employee Handbook
The Jurassic World Employee Handbook is a 96-page book in the style of what an employer would give to an employee regarding rules and regulations of their place of work. It is written from the in-universe perspective of Claire Dearing asking Owen Grady for his opinion on the book before it is handed out to employees, thus it has small notes from Owen scribbled among many pages throughout. The book was written by Gina Gold and published by Studio Fun International on May 15, 2018 as promotional tie-in material for Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Before the table of contents, the book begins with a letter from Claire to prospective employees that describes how what the job entails and that it should be taken very seriously. Owen attached a sticky note that suggested Claire lighten up a bit and mention that if she could rise up the ranks, anyone can. The following sections are held within the book: * Introduction * The Attractions * Meet the Assets * Jurassic World Employment Positions * Employee Rules and Regulations * Employee Perks and Benefits * Safety Protocols * Career Advancement / Educational Development * Dinosaur Genetics and Biology * Closing Comments / Employee Acknowledgment A scribble from Owen on the page reads: "Employee sounds so subservient. Maybe something like team member is better?" Introduction Included in the introduction is a letter from Mr. Masrani talking about the purpose of Jurassic World. A couple lines from the film are repeated here. One page lists some of the park's statistics. * Park capacity: 30,000 * Average # of visitors per day: 22,000 * # of dinosaur species: 20 (14 herbivores and 6 carnivores) * Amount of food consumed each week: 15 tons * # of gallons of water in Mosasaurus lagoon: 3 million * # of restaurants and cafes: 15 * # of visitors to Jurassic World the first year: 8 million, from 90 countries * # of volts in Mosasaurus Stadium electric fence: 10,000 Owen's scribbled note reads: "If only folks knew how many dinosaurs there actually are on this island..." The section would then go on to list must-know facts about the park: Jurassic World * Park hours are 8 a.m. to 10 p.m. * Jurassic World consists of the Theme Park, Resort, and the Hammond Creation Lab. * A minimum of 20 attractions operate at any time. * The park is divided into 6 sectors. Sector 5 is restricted: authorized personnel only! * Main Street features 26 shops and 12 restaurants/cafes * Jurassic World is ADA accessible Isla Nublar * 120 miles off the west coast of Costa Rica in Central America * 8 miles long and 3 miles wide at the widest point * A total of 22 square miles * Average annual temperature is 75 degrees Fahrenheit * Ecology: Tropical The following attractions are described: Monorail, Innovation Center, Gyrosphere, Aviary, Cretaceous Cruise, Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom, Mosasaurus Feeding Show/Underwater Observatory. An expandable timeline is included. The timeline is the same as the one printed in the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Survival Guide. After that is an expandable map of the park. Meet the Assets This section lists facts about dinosaurs in general, and individual dinosaur profiles. The following species are highlighted (in this order): * Velociraptor * T. rex * Stiggy * Carnotaurus * Triceratops & Baby Triceratops * Baryonyx * Stegosaurus * Ankylosaurus * Sinoceratops * Mosasaurus * Pteranodon There is a page for the Indominus rex, but it's shown as a "top secret asset." Owen says he's not a fan of playing God like this. Expandable pages for Paddock 11 and a dinosaur size chart conclude the section, although the size chart has basic abstract shapes of the dinosaurs and does not include any numbered stats. Jurassic World Employment Positions A number of employment positions are briefly summarized in this section, including but not limited to: Shark Bait Operator, Petting Zoo Attendant, Asset Containment Unit (ACU) Personnel, Hotel Concierge, Food Cart Vendor, Gyrosphere Mechanic, River Kayak Guide, Ferry Captain, Helicopter Pilot, Gyrosphere Operator, Paleoveterinarian, Senior Botanist, Shopkeeper/Souvenir Sales, Bracelet ScanBand Distributor, Sanitation Worker. There is also an expandable flowchart showing the management structure of the whole park. Employee Rules and Regulations Here an employee would learn what is expected of them, the standards of conduct, dress code, expertise, background checks, termination, and how to get meals using their employee ID. Employee Perks and Benefits This section covers extra benefits employees receive like free admission to all rides on days off, appropriate housing, vacation and furlough days, health benefits, sick leave, and a stress reduction program. It is noted that the ferry is the only method of transportation to the island and that employees should book their rides in advance because they fill up fast. Claire mentions to Owen that she's thinking of including a caveat that if an employee misses their ride, they lose their job (no exceptions), but Owen rebuts that it's too harsh. At the end of the section is a "confidentiality agreement" going over everything an employee must keep from the public, which is essentially anything that isn't public knowledge already. Following that is a slew of coloring book pages and recommendations of the best places for an employee to eat at on the island. Safety Protocols Several aspects of the park's safety is covered under this section, including the control center, routine incidents, and paddock safety. Gyrosphere Safety details the safety features of the attraction. Laboratory Safety mentions a second required reading item titled the Hammond Creation Lab Safety Manual that all lab workers receive. Asset Breach describes the scenario of an animal escaping their enclosure, and explicitly states that ACU is only allowed to use live ammunition when an asset "cannot be contained and poses a clear and present danger." Earthquake or Volcanic Eruption describes what happens in the cases of natural disasters, mentioning shelters for visitors to go in the cases of these happening; the shelters would have enough food and supplies for up to a week. Career Advancement / Educational Development This sections delves into some of the courses offered at the park, including "Dinosaur Survival" taught by Owen, "Leadership Development Intensive" taught by Claire, "Systems Administration" taught by Lowery Cruthers and Vivian Krill, "Security Administration" taught by Vic Hoskins, and "The Entrepreneurial Spirit" taught by Simon Masrani himself. Owen voices his opposition to allowing Hoskins to teach a class. There is an expandable flowchart showing "code red protocols" and then each "code" used by security. Security Codes * CODE 1: Shoplifting * CODE 2: Road Hazard * CODE 3: Spill/Slipping Hazard * CODE 4: Visitor Vomiting in Attraction * CODE 5: Non-critical Visitor Injury * CODE 6: Urgent: Visitor in Medical Distress * CODE 7: Non-critical Employee Injury * CODE 8: Urgent: Employee in Medical Distress * CODE 9: Fire * CODE 10: Mechanical Malfunction * CODE 11: Security - Altercation * CODE 12: Security - Disorderly Conduct * CODE 13: Missing Child * CODE 14: Missing Adult * CODE 15: Severe Weather Alert * CODE 16: Bathroom Needs Attention * CODE 17: Earthquake * CODE 18: Volcanic Eruption * CODE 19: DINOSAUR ESCAPE Dinosaur Genetics and Biology This section details how the dinosaurs are made, from DNA to genetic science. Dr. Wu gives a short tour of the lab and talks about the ecosystem of the island and keeping it clean and pure. Closing Comments / Employee Acknowledgment The first page is a letter from Claire reminding the employee that there is a lot to learn about the park and to read the handbook more than once. An artist's rendition of the Jurassic World gates is shown before a third page displays an acknowledgment that requires the employee's signature that he/she read and understood the book. Gallery Jwemployeehandbooktrex.jpg|''T. rex'' profile from the Handbook. Errors * On the page describing the aviary, the Pteranodons and Dimorphodons are classed as dinosaurs. Category:Jurassic Park Universe Category:Jurassic World Books